


Happy Birthday

by Kfanfics



Series: EX[A/B]O Oneshots [3]
Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alpha Chanyeol, Alpha Jongin, Alpha/Alpha, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Alternate Universe, Anal Fingering, Collars, Come Marking, Comeplay, Dirty Talk, Face-Fucking, Fluff and Smut, Lingerie, M/M, Omega Baekhyun, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rimming, Self-Lubrication, Shameless Smut, Stripper Baekhyun, Stripper Sehun, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-23
Updated: 2016-10-23
Packaged: 2018-08-24 03:48:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,747
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8355880
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kfanfics/pseuds/Kfanfics
Summary: Jongin suggested Chanyeol should end his birthday with a bang. Chanyeol couldn't be happier with the results.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Just leaving a quick note to promote my new story on AFF titled 'People Are Like Waves' which is a coauthored Taoris fic. It would mean a lot if anyone who reads this would head over to check it out ^ㅅ^

Chanyeol POV

I finish buttoning the last button on my shirt and examine my reflection in the mirror. My silver hair a striking contrast with my favorite black button up. Silently appreciating the way it accentuates my broad shoulders, and pulls nicely over my chest, to define the muscles I work hard on to maintain. My eyes wander farther down to long legs that are now temptingly on display in dark ripped jeans, a smirk fitting on my lips because they’re Jongin's favorite pair. Deeming my outfit complete I give myself one more look up and down before going to find Jongin. It’s not a difficult task as he, like I was, is in his bedroom looking at himself in his mirror. I stop in the doorway to admire the sight, my eyes travelling from his mop of messily styled blond hair down to his thick thighs encased in white denim. My breath hitching at the sight of his muscles shifting when he moves on his feet, memories of those thighs doing not so pure things coming to light. He may be an Alpha, like myself, but that doesn’t stop us from blowing off steam occasionally, and right now he looks sinfully inviting.

“Why don’t you take a picture? It’ll last longer.” I jump at the sound of his voice, but my eyes make no attempt at moving. Hungrily taking in the delicious sights.

“There’s always room in my collection for more,” I pull my eyes away just in time to see the sly smirk sitting on his lips.

“How’s this then?” He leans forward and juts his hips out, arching his back, so his chest is flush with the mirror. He lets out a needy whine, the denim pulled taut over his ass, as he swivels his hips. I growl low in my throat at the sight, and he smirks, straightening himself up before walking towards me. Resting a hand on my chest, as he looks at me, his hand now travelling up behind my neck. He pulls my head towards him to lock our lips together in a slow teasing battle. He grants access almost immediately, my tongue sliding slowly along his, and he sighs into the kiss, his hand tightening around my neck. He nips at my lip as he pulls away, a small smile now fitting over his lips, “don’t worry birthday boy, you’ll have some fun tonight.” My eyebrows quirk in confusion but he just smiles innocently. My stomach quivering at the sight considering the implications of his statement were far from it. Jongin hadn’t told me anything about his plans for tonight, so far my birthday had consisted of family and friend get togethers, but he had told me he had something special planned. So here we are, too dressed up for anything casual, in a cab driving towards a mystery location.

“Can you tell me where we’re going now?” After what felt like hours of silent driving the anticipation I was feeling became too much. Beside me I can hear Jongin let out a breath of laughter, my breath hitching when his hand comes to rest a little too high up on my thigh. My eyes flutter shut when I feel him lean towards me, his breath hot against my ear,

“Well I was thinking we should end your birthday with a bang.” He all but purrs against my ear as he speaks quietly. I take a shaky breath, thoughts swirling around in my mind, as his hand slips along the inside of my thigh. Tightening his grip as he nips at my earlobe, his mouth slowly travelling down my neck, forcing me to bite my tongue to keep quiet. His lips are hot against my skin as he presses sloppy kisses along my neck, “we’re here.” I barely heard what he said before he pulls away. I open my eyes and look around but all I see is rundown buildings,

“Where is here?” Jongin has a teasing smile on his face as he pays the cab driver.

“You’ll see, come on,” I follow him as he exits the cab and walks towards a building. On the outside it looks sketchy, its windows boarded, and graffiti decorates its brick façade. Jongin walks up to the only other person in sight, flashing a card, before tipping his head towards me. The man looks us over, before he nods, and moves to open the large metal door. “You ready?” Jongin’s eyes are sparking from excitement and I nod, his mood is contagious as my nerves tremble in anticipation. 

The door opens and the assault on my senses has my head swimming. The sound of music blaring from speakers fills my ears, while the sweet scent of Omegas fills my nose, and as we walk inside the sights are that much better. The interior of the building a stark contrast from the exterior, but then it hits me. It’s a strip club. Dim mood lighting fills the room, as Omegas are highlighted by spotlights, my eyes scanning over their petite figures dressed in an array of tiny outfits, leaving them on display as they danced on stage. Jongin wordlessly takes my hand and guides me towards the center stage, sitting down on one of the large chairs, while I take the other. “You brought me to a strip club?” The look in Jongin's eye tells me this is more than a simple outing. Smirking, he looks me up and down,

“Damn you look so good. But to answer your question, yes I did, but there's one more reason why I brought you here.” I tip my head in confusion but he shakes his head, leaning closer to me, “you’ll find out soon. Patience.” I shiver at the feeling of his lips moving against my ears. I want to protest, but I know Jongin wouldn’t tell me, so I just nod. Diverting my eyes to the center stage, watching the Omega that was currently on dip and sway his hips as he moved around the pole with a practiced ease. His seemingly mile long legs bare and accentuated by the pair of black pumps he wears. His ass fit snuggly in leather shorts, the roundness a stark contrast with the rest of his lean figure. His waist is thin, almost feminine, and accentuated by lean muscles that shifted as he rolled his hips. His features are sharp and angled, his cat like eyes were lined with eyeliner as he stared teasingly at the crowd. 

“Damn,” I can hear Jongin let out a breath of laughter before he leans towards me.

“Sehun knows how to work a crowd, among many other things.” My eyes widen as they watch Sehun drop to his knees, spreading them as he rolls his hips, his hand traveling from his neck to the waistband of the shorts. 

“Wait you’ve been here before?” Jongin's words finally manage to reach me, and I can’t see it but I can tell he’s smirking.

“Let’s just say I’m known here and I have a few favorites as well. Sehun is one of them but you’ll see the best one soon.” His words leave me on edge as I watch Sehun walk off stage to go sit on another Alpha’s lap, grinding down on them, as he whispers in their ear. His spot on stage isn’t left empty for long, however, as another Omega comes on stage. My mouth practically waters at the sight of him, flame red hair offset by dark lined eyes, a thick black collar wrapped snuggly around his neck, with a metal loop in the center. His figure is shorter and curvier than Sehun’s, his legs wrapped in black stockings, and a lacy red skirt that rests halfway down his plush thighs. His waist trained by a leather corset, lace ribbons and bows holding it tightly in place, creating intricate patterns along his torso. He looks like sex on legs as he struts towards the pole, turning his back to the crowd as he bends over, swiveling his hips slowly, his hand coming from between his legs to run along his ass. Teasing his way down his thigh before straightening up, his hips still swiveling as he turns around, resting his back on the pole as he drops to his knees, spreading them, as he tugs on the ring attached to his collar. Licking his lips as his hand runs up his thigh, disappearing under the red lace of his skirt, throwing his head back as he juts his hips forward. He makes eye contact with me and smirks, leaning forward so he’s on his hands and knees, his back arched and his knees spread wide. His eyes never leaving mine as his hips shake, the material of the skirt fluttering, as he arches further. Our eyes part as he rolls on his back, lifting up hips as he runs a hand along his thigh, the skirt bunching teasingly high on his legs. When he straightens himself up he’s facing the pole, his hips swiveling and dipping to the beat of the song as it fills the room. 

“Who is that?” I hope Jongin heard my question because I didn’t want to drag my eyes away from the Omega to look at him.

“Baekhyun, he’s a really good time, the best there is actually.” I swallow as Baekhyun throws a leg around the pole, throwing his head back, as he grinds smoothly on it. I can feel my heartbeat quicken as he locks our eyes once more, placing two fingers in his mouth, closing his eyes as the twirls them around in his mouth. Moving his free hand along his waist to the hemline of the skirt, toying with it, as his hips continue to roll in small figure eights. 

“Holy shit,” my eyes follow his hand as it wanders over his body. Almost mesmerized as he moves fluidly against the pole, his eyes teasing, and his lip drawn between his teeth. My breath hitches when I watch him slowly walk of the stage, his eyes locking with mine as he smirks. He makes his way towards me and straddles my lap, his scent now filling my senses as he leans forward, pressing our chests flush together. 

“Like what you see?” His breath is hot against my ear as he rolls his hips on mine. I can only nod, my hands clenched at my side, too tempted to touch but knowing I can’t. “Cat got your tongue?” I can hear the tease in his tone, his hands dancing up my torso to rest on my shoulders.

“No,” my voice is huskier than usual, as I slowly lose myself in the living definition of sin that is Baekhyun. 

“I see Jongin brought that plus one he promised me, you’re better looking than I thought.” I almost forgot Jongin was even with me, my mind becoming hazy under Baekhyun’s gaze. His hips haven’t stopped their movements and it’s now I can feel him hardening against me. “How can I choose between the two of you? Or should I just take both?” he’s panting now, his hands moving to latch around my neck as he speeds up his hips. 

“Both,” my voice becomes breathy, as his actions slowly get me worked up. I can see his eyes light up, his eyebrow quirking, and a smirk fitting his lips. As he lifts himself off of me, I have to force myself to not pull him back on me, before he moves to Jongin. Placing his hands on Jongin’s thighs, spreading them so he can kneel in front of him, as he whispers something in his ear. Jongin’s pupils blow out as he looks at me, his own lip now drawn between his teeth as he nods slowly. I don’t know what was said but Baekhyun stands up, grabbing our hands, before leading us down a hall. He lets go of our hands to punch a code into a keypad, opening a door, before signalling for us to follow. His hips still swiveling dangerously while my eyes hungrily soaking in the sight. 

“Enjoying the view?” Baekhyun’s not looking at me but I notice his hand moving to play with the hem of the skirt. I can only hum in response, hearing him let out a breath of laughter as he stops in front of a door. He swiftly opens it and guides us in, the room is dim, a large bed cloaked in satin sheets the centerpiece of the room. Baekhyun turns around to face us, his eyes wandering over us, before moving to Jongin. He locks their lips together, Jongin’s tongue slipping inside his mouth as he sighs into the kiss. “That was a thank you,” Baekhyun’s voice is breathy when he pulls away, before turning his attention to me. “Now it’s time for the birthday boy to get his present,” he pulls my head down and locks our lips together. My hands go up to his waist, as my tongue slides easily between his lips, a low growl rising from my throat when he nips at my bottom lip. I nip at his as payback, sucking it into my mouth, before plunging my tongue back in, swallowing the whimper he releases. Baekhyun pulls away and moves to press sloppy kisses on my jaw, Jongin has then moved behind him, sandwiching him between us. I remove one of my hands from Baekhyun’s waist to put it on the back of Jongin’s neck, pulling him in to lock our lips together. His plush lips firm against mine, swallowing my groan, as Baekhyun nips at the hinge of my jaw. He continues nipping and sucking on the exposed skin, as my tongue teases along the roof of Jongin’s mouth, Jongin’s groan muffled as Baekhyun grinds his hips against him. I can feel Baekhyun’s hands move to unbutton my shirt, his slender fingers making quick work of them, before he slides it off my shoulders. Feeling his hands move along my chest and torso, moving his kisses down to my shoulder, “Jongin never told me you were this ripped.” I smirk knowingly against Jongin’s lips as Baekhyun’s hands continue to wander, teasing along the hem of my jeans causing me to huff in annoyance. I’m forced to pull away from Jongin’s lips when I feel Baekhyun shift to turn around, pressing his ass against my groin as he gives Jongin the same treatment. I groan when he starts grinding against me, my hands now moving to his hips to hold him in place, as he uses Jongin for stability. I slowly press back against him, saving the whimper he let out for later, as he spreads his legs farther. I can see Jongin move his hands along Baekhyun’s back, slowly undoing the corset, it falls to the ground with a soft thud when the last ribbon is removed. Baekhyun straightens up then, latching a hand behind my neck, I take the opportunity to press a kiss right above the collar, feeling him shiver against me. I continue my trail down his shoulder, listening to his whimpers being swallowed by Jongin’s lips on his. I barely register we’re moving until Jongin is sat on the bed, Baekhyun’s hands braced on his knees as he bends over against me. With this new angle it's easy to slide down the stockings, my hands groping his supple thighs, before taking the skirt off too. I paw at the soft globes, slapping one lightly to appreciate the way it jiggles, Baekhyun moans then, leaning down farther to give me more access. I repeat the action harder this time, and watch Baekhyun shiver from pleasure as Jongin catches his lips again. I massage his thighs slowly then bring my hand down once, twice, on each cheek, Baekhyun’s loud moan muffled by Jongin's tongue stuffed down his throat, but his hips still wiggle as a silent plea for more. I indulge him continuing the treatment until his ass is warm and red, by now he’s panting and squirming against Jongin’s shoulder. My hand slides down Baekhyun’s thigh to wrap around his length, finding it rock hard and leaking from the spanking.

“Is he always this slutty?” My voice is shaky as my breathing picks up, my own length getting constricted by too tight denim. Baekhyun mewls against Jongin's shoulder as I loosely tug at his length. Jongin only smirks, bringing a hand up to the metal ring on Baekhyun’s collar, using it to guide him towards his clothed groin. Baekhyun takes the hint, using his hands to undo the zipper, Jongin then lifts his hips so Baekhyun can get his jeans and boxers halfway down his thighs. I watch as Baekhyun lowers his head, slowly taking Jongin in, but he doesn’t move once he’s in, instead Jongin starts shallowly thrusting upwards, using the collar ring as leverage to hold Baekhyun’s head down. 

“I’ve got this end, why not get the other?” Jongin’s voice is casual as Baekhyun's muffled moans ring out. I nod, slowly running my hands up his thighs once more, spreading his cheeks to get better access. I get on my knees then, licking slowly up his thigh, to taste the slick that was dripping down. Groaning at the sweet taste, as I move to his other thigh, licking and sucking along the skin. When I get to his entrance I waste no time, licking a flat strip across his entrance, moaning at his scent and taste as they mingle around. Baekhyun jumps, his choked moan squeaks out and Jongin’s breath hitches before he lets the collar ring go so Baekhyun can pull off.

“Holy fuck, more please more,” Baekhyun’s voice is shot as he wiggles his hips closer to me. I groan low in my throat and go back in, dipping my tongue past the tight ring of muscles, Baekhyun’s loud moan is now clear as he lowers his head again. Jongin’s low groan ringing out when Baekhyun starts moving his head, his own moans muffled as I move one of my hands to tease along his rim. I replace my tongue with 2 fingers, slowly scissoring them in, groaning at the way Baekhyun seems to pull them in deeper. Jongin groans louder as Baekhyun hums against his length, his tan skin shimmering in the dim light from a thin layer of sweat. I add a third finger and pick up my pace, Baekhyun pulls off and moans brokenly, “Fuck- shit oh my god.” Jongin moves Baekhyun so his elbows are supporting himself on the mattress and takes off his pants and boxers fully before sliding behind me. My breath hitches when his lips latch onto my neck, while his hands move to unzip my fly. I sigh in relief when he pulls my jeans and boxers down to my thighs, groaning when he takes me in his hand. His hand teasing as he tugs loosely, 

“Hmm you're so big, should I prep myself for you now or later?” My hand stutters from where it’s lodged in Baekhyun and he moans loudly.

“Shit right there please oh my god,” I keep my fingers angled on his spot and release a groan of my own when Jongin tightens his grip on me.

“Find lube and have Baekhyun do it,” Jongin purrs in agreement from behind me as he moves to find lube. He comes back with a bottle and instead of coming behind me, he moves to the bed. Handing the bottle to a whimpering Baekhyun as he goes on his hands and knees, arching his back to give Baekhyun better access. I pull my fingers out of Baekhyun to pull my jeans and boxers off the rest of the way, my legs becoming numb from the constant pressure. Jongin’s groans increase in volume as Baekhyun mirrors what I had done to him. Plunging his tongue in Jongin’s entrance, sloppily kissing and nipping at his rim, before coating his fingers in lube. I take the time to move in front of Jongin on the large bed, sitting back on my feet, before wrapping my hand in his hair to pull him into a kiss. Swallowing his loud moan as Baekhyun pushes a finger in, slowly working it, alongside his tongue. I pull away, my lungs beginning to burn from lack of oxygen, but Jongin has other ideas. Grabbing at my thigh to pull me up, I follow his lead and watch as he slowly takes me in his mouth. A hiss leaving my lips as his plump lips provide hot wet suction as he moves his head, his hips now grinding back on Baekhyun’s hand, which has 3 fingers buried snuggly in him. My hand moves to cup the back of his head, moaning low in my throat when I feel myself hit the back of his throat. He pulls back suddenly, a surprised groan falling from his lips when Baekhyun adds a fourth finger. 

“You like the view? He feels so good stretching me open for you, so so good,” I groan low in my throat, Jongin’s voice is husky and broken as he grinds on Baekhyun’s fingers. My eyes wandering to where he’s being stretched, watching hungrily as Baekhyun’s fingers plunge into him, working him open for me. I can feel Jongin licking along my length as he moans loudly, my hands moving to his ass to spread him, giving Baekhyun more room. “So good, stretch me good, holy shit,” Jongin’s voice is strained as he grinds desperately against Baekhyun’s hand. It’s not long after Jongin's thighs begin to quiver, signalling he’s close, as I let go of my grip on him. 

“Pull out Baekhyun,” Jongin lets out a sound of disappointment, but Baekhyun listens, crawling up on the bed to place a quick kiss on my lips.

“How will you have us birthday boy?” He bites my earlobe and I groan, my length twitching at the endless possibilities. 

“Lay on your back,” Baekhyun shuffles then, laying on his back, before I shove a pillow under his hips, keeping them at an angle as his knees fall open. “He’s all yours,” I turn to Jongin whose eyes are unfocused as he stares at me. Finally getting what I said he moves over Baekhyun, wasting no time before sliding in. Both groaning in unison as their hips lay flat against one another, I take my spot behind Jongin. Nipping at his shoulder before sliding slowly in, Jongin's head tips back against my shoulder, a loud groan bubbling out of his throat. I give him some time to adjust before moving, bending him down further over Baekhyun, as I start to thrust into him. Jongin’s hips soon take control, thrusting into Baekhyun before grinding back on me. His strained groans ring out from the onslaught of pleasure as my hands rest on his hips to help him. Eventually it becomes too much, Jongin’s hips began quivering as he tired out, leaving me to take control. Jongin’s body now pliant as he’s shoved into Baekhyun from the force of my hips, both of their moans growing in volume as I pick up pace, losing myself in Jongin’s tight heat. I place my hands on Jongin’s shoulders for leverage, snapping my hips with more force, and angling my thrusts so I hit his spot. 

“Holy fuck, there Chan- shit right there,” I smirk when Jongin loses all sanity, latching his lips onto Baekhyun’s as his thighs begin to quake from pleasure. Beneath him Baekhyun is panting just as hard, his hands dragging along Jongin’s back, his nails leaving red marks, as he moans brokenly. My own chest is heaving, I can feel a bead of sweat trickle down my temple, but I keep up my pace. It’s not long after I can feel Jongin clenching around me, “cl-close.” I pull him upright and he slips out of Baekhyun, my hand going to wrap tightly around his length to tug on it in time with my thrusts. Jongin’s head is tipped backwards, gasping for air, as his climax washer over him. A loud groan leaving his lips, as he clenches around my length, his release painting Baekhyun’s thighs and stomach as it spills over my fist. He’s so tight around me I can only grind my hips into him as he comes down from his high. I pull out of him and he moves to my side as I slide smoothly into Baekhyun, whose length is still flushed red and leaking on his stomach. He moans loudly as I continue my pace from before, now chasing both of our highs while Jongin whines and grinds against me, fueling the fire in my gut. “Look at how good you fuck him, gonna make him come untouched? I bet your cock could do it.” I groan loudly and bury myself quicker into Baekhyun’s wet heat, Jongin is still rutting against me, refusing to let up as he licks and nips at my neck. “Hm I can still feel you in me, so big, so thick, make sure he can’t walk for days Alpha.” A loud moan falls out of my lips, my hips now slamming into Baekhyun, whose head is thrown back against the pillows, his voice shot as he moans brokenly. 

“Chan- holy fuck I’m close, so close fuck,” I can see his hands tangling in the sheets as he clenches around me, drawing a groan from my lips. 

“Look at how well your cock broke him. I’m sure the pretty little thing can’t even remember his own name.” I can feel my knot swelling as I thrust into him harder. Baekhyun’s eyeliner is smudged from sweat, and his swollen lips parted are in a silent moan, he looks well fucked. I pant at the sight and tip my hips, causing him to clench around me, a broken moan falling from his lips.

“There holy shit there right there please,” I keep my pace and angle my thrust so the slam into his spot each time and it's not long after Baekhyun’s loud moan rings out as his climax crashes over him. His body going rigid as I fuck him through his orgasm, before pulling out, the stimulation becoming too much. Jongin's hand is on me almost instantly, one hand pulling my hair, as he tugs my length with a practiced ease. 

“Paint him Alpha. Come on, mark him,” he tightens his grip and I groan loudly. My lungs burning from exertion before my body tenses, my climax slamming into me as I spill over Jongin’s fist, my release joining the mess on Baekhyun’s thighs and stomach. I gasp for breath as Jongin’s hand releases me, I can only watch helplessly as he dips his head down, licking a stripe along Baekhyun’s thigh. A low groan leaves my lips as I watch him move to lock his lips with Baekhyun, their tongues tangling together, as Jongin shares the seed that was on his skin. I’m almost panting again by the time they pull away, my eyes still trained on Jongin as he repeats his motions from earlier, moaning as he does so. This time he comes up to me, pulling my head down to slot our lips together, a low groan leaving my lips as he opens his mouth. My tongue dips into his mouth, tasting our releases on his tongue as he slides it along mine. “You taste good,” Jongin’s voice breathy as he pulls away, his pupils still blown as he looks at me. I release a shaky breath and he moves to pull the pillow from underneath Baekhyun’s hips. “I’ll get you cleaned up,” Jongin moves to lap teasingly along Baekhyun's skin, the sight one to remember, as Baekhyun mewls quietly under Jongin's tongue. I finally manage to pull my gaze away to grab a washcloth, wetting it so I can clean off Baekhyun's face, who is now cleaned off from Jongin’s treatment, and it’s then I remove his collar, placing it on a dresser next to the bed. Once done I let myself plop on the bed, Baekhyun moving next to me, while Jongin moves behind him. “Was your birthday present what you wanted?” Jongin’s voice is still scratchy and I fight the urge to smirk proudly. Instead I smile softly, wrapping my arm softly over Baekhyun’s waist, feeling his breath on my skin as he sighs contentedly.

“Everything I wanted and more.”


End file.
